This invention covers a manual trigger-dispensing device for liquids, for example for the hygiene of the home, the deodorization of rooms, the treatment of fabrics before ironing, and the like.
Trigger devices are very widespread, as can be seen on supermarket shelves, especially for their ease of use and functionality. Every year many hundreds of millions of pieces are produced.
Among the numerous types, devices provided with pre-compression valve that allows dispensing the liquid only when the pressure in the pressure chamber is greater than a predefined pressure threshold are particularly popular.
See, for example, document WO 98/11995 or document BS2013A000114 in the name of the Applicant.
This allows obtaining numerous advantages, such as a more uniform jet, a longer range, an accentuated vaporisation and still others.
However, to obtain very high pre-compressions, in order to enhance the above advantages, it is necessary to provide special pre-compression valves.